


The secret gardener

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [11]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, YA - Fandom, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M, OFC dies, Violence, this happens in the manga too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: The one where Feilong and Muraki agree on some things.





	The secret gardener

Like all of the girls who worked for Oriya she was gorgeous. Great body, beautiful face, looking fresh and innocent – exactly the type those dirty old perverts who frequented Kokakurou would like. Like several of the girls who worked for Oriya, she was a traitorous little bitch. 

“You can buy out my contract,” she begged, “and I’ll pay you back.”

How? With what skills? Muraki scoffed. All she knew was how to whore herself. “Pass.”

“Please. I’ll do anything for you.”

“What makes you think I want anything from you?”

She dropped to her knees in front of him, raising her hand towards his crotch. “I am good at what I do.”

Muraki pushed her aside. “And you think you’ll make more money on your own?”

“I know I will.” She winked. “Besides, I know stuff. Secrets,” she lowered her voice seductively as she stood up. “So many secrets. Please, Doctor, buy out my contract, and it will be worth your while. We can work together.”

Muraki smirked. “And what? Blackmail my best friend’s customers?”

“It probably pays more than whoring, don’t you think?” She had such a beautiful smile. 

Muraki couldn’t bear looking at it. His knife was an extension of his hand when he pushed it between her breasts, straight into her heart. She didn’t even have time to be surprised. She kept smiling as she fell down. “Stupid bitch,” he muttered. 

Her blood was sweet as he licked it off the knife, as if she hadn’t been a stupid, little girl who thought she was a grown-up, ready to play in the big league. Her energy coalesced around her, a fine, white-silver mist that smelled of irises, and Muraki gathered it to him, taking it in. The stupid, little girl had something he wanted after all. He laughed. 

Someone clapped. 

Muraki turned around, and saw Feilong leaning casually against the door, his face hidden in the shadows. “You weren’t lying when you said that Oriya cleans up your messes, but then again, you never mentioned that you clean up his messes too.”

Muraki smiled. “Don’t tell him that. Ever.”

“Why?”

He knelt by the body, tucking her hair away from her face. He smiled when Feilong noticed how he made sure his gloves would stay clean. “He thinks these girls are unfortunate creatures, and he pities them. All of them. He does need to make money out of them, but he doesn’t like it. If she’d gone to him with her sob story… there’s no telling what he might have done.” Muraki smiled fondly. “He has a very soft heart, my Oriya.”

“So, you…”

“I remove the weeds from his garden.” Muraki was tempted to cut off a lock of her hair, but he wasn’t playing this game at this time. “And let him think he is a good gardener.” He stood up. “They’ll come to you, one day. When they realise the hold you have on him.”

“I doubt it.”

“It will happen,” Muraki nodded. “And when it does, do what I do. Use a knife. A gun is far too loud in this place.”

“Even with a silencer?” Feilong was smiling even though Muraki couldn’t see it.

“Even so.” 

“What else?”

“Never let Oriya know that you’re protecting him. He’ll feel guilt and despair, and be even more prone than usual to risk his life for you.” Muraki wiped his knife carefully. When he was done, he looked at Feilong again. “Perhaps he’ll even succeed in dying for you. He’s… ” he sighed.

“What?”

“Reckless, and noble. Putting your needs, your wants, your life before his.”

Feilong laughed. “No, that’s not the Oriya I know.”

“Oh, you don’t know him well enough yet, but you will.” Muraki stood up. “Oriya is precious to me. Hurt him, let him hurt himself…”

“And what about all the times you hurt him?” Feilong stepped into the room. “Mess with him again, and I’ll make you wish you were never born.”

Muraki laughed. As if he needed that child to make him wish that. 

“But the most important thing is,” Feilong asked after a while, “do you leave him to find the bodies or do you clean up after yourself?”

“I clean up. This House may feed on blood and death, but it hates dead bodies.” Muraki shrugged. “It’s all about appearances.” 

“Like you. Are you even a real doctor? Haven’t you taken an oath to protect human life?”

“Yes, and yes. But let’s say I am selective in how I apply my Hippocratic oath,” he grinned. 

Feilong shook his head. “And there I thought you could hold a serious conversation for more than three minutes.”

“Why be serious when I can be annoying?” People gave off such delicious negative energy when they were irritated. It was like a tasty snack to him. 

Feilong glared at him. Then he looked at the girl. “If we start now, we might finish by the time Oriya finishes entertaining his customers.” He stared hard at the body, assessing her. “I swear, half his customers would rather fuck him than his girls.”

Muraki nodded. “And his father is such a piece of work that he’d let them, if the price was right.” Feilong stared at him. “You didn’t hear this from me,” Muraki said quickly. “You’re right, we need to finish cleaning. He’ll need some company when he is done.” He smiled. “I’ll even leave you two lovebirds alone after a drink.”

“How gracious of you,” Feilong muttered. 

“I aim to please.”

Feilong rolled his eyes. 

Muraki smiled at him. From the first moment he’d seen Feilong he knew he would make a good partner for his friend, but every time he saw him, he was even more certain: the flying dragon would lift Oriya’s spirit.


End file.
